


Facts of Life

by ALifeFilledWithMendacity



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeFilledWithMendacity/pseuds/ALifeFilledWithMendacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert can't sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

Robert was awoken abruptly from his daydream by a sharp whack on the back of his head. “What the wha-”, he sputtered indignantly. He turned to find his wife with her arms folded across her chest, staring at him crossly. “What was that for, Cora?”

“You fell asleep again! I was talking and you fell asleep. Why are you so tired lately?”

He paused briefly before answering. “It’s nothing darling. I just haven’t been able to sleep.”

“You’re lying Robert.” She raised her hand as if to hit him again and he held up his own in defeat.

“It’s really not anything big darling. It’s just that since your pregnancy you’ve started to snore. A little. It’s adorable actually.” She moved towards him and he backed away defensively. “Like I said, it’s adorable. It really doesn’t bother me that much.” She grabbed his hands and placed them carefully on her waist before placing her arms around her neck. 

“So my snoring is keeping you awake at night?” He nodded slightly into her neck. “Well Robert, I know you’ll eventually get used to it because I was able to sleep through yours after a while.

He made a noise of protest, “I do not-” She cut him off with a small kiss.

“Maybe tonight, instead of keeping each other awake with our snoring, we could not sleep at all.


End file.
